maddierosefandomcom-20200214-history
Ilyana Rayner
Ilyana Rayner is a main character in Carnival of Rust. ''She is the only child of Landon Rayner, Lord of Penumbra. She later becomes the love interest of Aegon Targaryen, despite becoming a member of his Kingsguard. She is 16-17 years old, born in 284AL. She is 5'7. Background Ilyana was born to Landon and his wife, Mykara. Mykara was a fragile woman and the childbirth was very difficult for her, and she was told that after Ilyana she could not have any more children. This disappointed Landon, who needed a son and heir. Mykara died when Ilyana was only three years old, so she doesn't have many memories of her mother. Due to Landon's desire for a son, Ilyana had a rather unconventional upbringing. Her septa taught her how to behave like a woman, yet Landon also had the captain of his guard, Daneal Carfield, teach Ilyana how to use a stiletto knife to defend herself from harm. She wanted to move on to bigger weapons, such as the sword, but Daneal always reminded her that she was a young woman and a stiletto blade was far easier to conceal than a knife. Ilyana befriended Daneal's daughter, Pheresa, who was one year her senior. The two were inseparable as Pheresa was the only other girl in Penumbra close to Ilyana's age. Therefore, she grew up as any young lady would, however she also possessed the skills needed not to fight an enemy, but to defend herself from one. Upon the arrival of Aegon Targaryen, who desired to use Penumbra as a fortress for further conquests, Ilyana and Pheresa switched their identities so that Pheresa was far more closely watched than Ilyana. However, Jon Connington soon learned the truth, and while admiring the girls' cleverness, Ilyana was put under house arrest along with her father. When Landon sees that they will not be harmed, he reluctantly gives Penumbra up peacefully. When Aegon decides to leave to take Storm's End, Daneal Carfield and his daughter Pheresa defect, fleeing to join the Lannisters in King's Landing. By this stage, Aegon has added Skandar Caron and Donnicon Sand to his Kingsguard. Aegon believes that Daneal left on Landon's order, but to prove her father's loyalty, Ilyana makes the huge decision of offering herself into Aegon's service. After some controversy, she is sworn into his Kingsguard. After taking Storm's End successfully, Jon Connington suggests that Aegon venture south to form an alliance with the Martells. On the journey there, Ilyana grows even closer to Aegon, however she knows she cannot pursue a romantic relationship due to her position as a member of the Kingsguard. Despite this and the addition of Oberyn Martell's son Lewyn to the Kingsguard, Aegon and Ilyana start to form an attachment that goes beyond simply a King and his guard. Appearance Ilyana looks almost nothing like her father, instead favouring her mother's appearance, with bright blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. She has pretty, somewhat doll-like features, and a slender figure while still possessing womanly curves. Personality Ilyana is a well brought-up young lady. She is polite towards anyone she is introduced to, courteous towards guests and lively around her friends. She is calm and collected. Ilyana takes her duties very seriously and will always choose her responsibilities over her desires. She is a very logical person as well as intelligent, a quick thinker. She always thinks before she says something, choosing her words carefully as they may have consequences. Ambitions Ilyana aspires to do what's right in life, whatever that might be. Once she has sworn herself into Aegon's Kingsguard, she views what she has done as her worst mistake and best decision - both of which because she finds herself growing closer to the King she has sworn herself to. Ilyana is torn as to whether she should break free of the Kingsguard to follow her heart, or keep to her duties. Strengths Ilyana has a good heart. She is the sort of person who recognizes right and wrong in everyone, but does not judge for it. She is very committed to whatever she sets her mind to. Ilyana's even temperament also means that she does not make foolish choices. She is able to handle small blades and knives, and due to her size compared to mean, she is quite agile. Ilyana is also intelligent and aware of the political game that has taken hold of Westeros. Weaknesses Ilyana can sometimes lose her cool facade and break down, getting quite emotional. She is often torn between her head and her heart, which is what makes her uncertain of her duties. She is also not very confident in her abilities, which can undermine her skill. While able to use light weapons, Ilyana cannot wield a sword or use a bow and arrow with any great skill. Relationships 'Family' 'Landon Rayner (b. 260AL) Ilyana's father. She feels she is a disappointment to him because he always wanted a boy and now he only has a daughter. She often tries to make him proud, although she feels it's in vain. Landon does love his daughter, however he does feel lost in that he doesn't have a son and heir, hence allowing Ilyana to be trained in how to use a stiletto knife. The two are not close, with Landon having his respective duties and Ilyana aiming to keep out of her father's way. '''Friends 'Pheresa Carfield (b. 283AL)' Ilyana and Pheresa have been close friends since early childhood. Pheresa has always been Ilyana's companion and confidante, and the two girls can talk about anything. They also know each other very well, which is what makes it easy for them to switch positions upon Aegon's arrival. However, Pheresa has always been jealous of Ilyana's position - she views herself as smarter and prettier than her lady - and this is what leads her to join her father when he defects. Ilyana is cut by her friend's betrayal, and Pheresa's contemptuous attitude whenever they have met since. 'Donnicon Sand (b. 281AL)' Another member of Aegon's Kingsguard. Donnicon is the illegitimate son of Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne, raised in Storm's End by Cortnay Penrose. However, he defects and chooses to pledge his allegiance to Aegon, becoming part of the Kingsguard. He is a serious young man and does not joke lightly, but Ilyana gets along with him as they are close in age. He likes her because she is one of the few people who does not refer to him as "the bastard". 'Lewyn Martell (b. 280AL)' Another member of Aegon's Kingsguard. Lewyn is the natural son of Oberyn Martell, although he has been claimed and therefore given his family rights. He hates the Lannisters due to the death of his father, which he believes is there doing. Most of the time, he is quite like his father, jovial and good-natured. He will sometimes flirt jokingly with Ilyana, but there is never any real seriousness behind it and he only views her as a friend. 'Love Interests' 'Aegon Targaryen (b. 282AL)' The true King of Westeros. Although at first he captures Ilyana and her household, she sees that he has a good heart and does not mean them harm. She eventually swears herself into his Kingsguard, which causes some controversy as many believe a girl shouldn't be part of it. Aegon and Ilyana grow closer during her time in the Kingsguard. He is intrigued by her, a true lady who can use a knife, and in turn she finds herself growing attracted to Aegon and the seriousness with which he pursues his goals. They fall in love, although both are torn between their duty and their desires.